


Don't Trust Me, I'm Your Brother

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [120]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Episode: s05e02 Good God Y'all!, M/M, Mentions of Demon Blood, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam muses on the behavior that made Dean mistrust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Trust Me, I'm Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 episode 2 God Good, Y'all!

Trust is an interesting thing.

The moment you take your first breath, you have to trust. You are born with the ability to willingly trust everyone you every meet. It was easy back then. When you didn't have to fear that whoever you trust will stab you in the back.

But now it's different.

Dean was never one to trust people, even if he'd known them for a year and never had never trouble with them, he was suspicious. Always suspicious. But not of Sam. Not once had Dean ever mistrusted him; even the time he stole the Impala while John was asleep and drove it to a bar when he was fifteen. Dean just took a cab when he called and guided Sam back home, only threatening to kick his ass if he didn't take Dean with him next time. His brother had his faith in him everyday of every year.

Until now.

Now, Dean can't look him in the eye, because all he can see is the shadows of blood covering his brother's lips. He can see the disgust in his eyes when Sam kisses him and mistrust in his voice when he says he's going on a beer run, but to be fair, he's not being completely honest. He usually sits in the Impala and cry for ten minutes before he goes in to get the beer.

He can't really blame Dean for not trusting him because He can't trust himself.


End file.
